Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a display device including the touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
Touch panels have seen explosive growth in recent years. Touch panels are sensing devices that are provided at a display side of display devices to be use as an input source to an attached or integrated computing device such as a smart phone, tablet, desktop computer, or laptop computer. Touch panels include touch sensor electrodes having a material with high electrical conductivity. However, touch sensor electrodes typically have limited dimension constraints in order to avoid poor touch recognition rates due to resistivity and to visibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.